Cell
by acemaclove88
Summary: Logan's in prison, find out why and what Rory's going to do about it. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND OWNING MATT

"Ace…look at me" Logan said softly, cupping her cheeks in his palms, nudging her head up to look him in the eye.

Rory shook her head as her tears fell faster and shut her eyes tightly

"Look at me Rory." He said again

Rory finally opened her eyes, brimmed with tears. "I want you to be happy" he started, his voice cracking, but he knew he had to be the strong one.

"Don't" Rory whispered, on the verge of breaking down completely

"Hey, I love you. I'll always love you sweetheart. But, I don't want you to be alone. You're incredible and you deserve to be with someone, to be successful, and satisfied, and just happy with your life. I don't want you to wait for me okay?" he said

"Don't Logan, please don't. I can't live without you, you're all I have" She sobbed, clinging to him as tightly as she could

"Shh you can. You're strong Ace, and that's what I love about you. I don't want you getting roped into all this, it's dangerous. Most of all, i dont want you throwing your life away" he said, pressing a finger over her lips when he saw she was about to protest "I know you love me, but like I said, you deserve more" he said, tears in his own eyes.

"Logan. I love you, we'll find a way. I'm not leaving you! Don't make me Logan…please" She whispered

"Ace…find someone. Someone who loves you, who treats you right…just someone who makes you smile and laugh. There is someone out there, and you deserve him." he said

"Shut up shut up shut up!" She whispered furiously "No…no no no this is not happening." She continued

"Promise me you won't dwell on this baby. Just promise you'll try and go on" he said pleadingly, the idea of her being lonely and hurt worse than anything that could happen to him.

Rory looked into his eyes and nodded, something telling her that it was what he needed to hear. "Okay Okay…I promise." She said, not really meaning it

Logan knew from her tone that she didn't mean it. He groaned as the bell rang "I have to go" he said

"Wish me luck Ace, my first day in prison" he said, trying make light of the situation

"Stop it. Please be careful…" she said, hugging him, trying to memorize the feeling. It was going to be odd, not having him with her all the time now…2 visits a week was all they would give her. Logan leaned down and kissed her firmly, making it last as long as he could before they were forced to come up for air. "No more visits" he whispered finally, the look on her face nearly killing him.

"Don't you dare take that away from me? I get 2 week!" She hissed

Logan shook his head "Rory, I don't want you to live like this." he protested

"It's not your decision. I'll see you in a few days" She said firmly, not backing down

"I always said you were hot when you're angry" he teased

"Huntzberger!" one of the guards barked and motioned for him to follow the other inmates.

"I love you." Rory said, stepping away from him

"Ace, you're my life" He said before following the rest of the inmates into the gates.

A/N: Like it? Next chapter we find out why Logan's in prison. This is really short I know, I just sort of wanted to know if anyone would be interested in the story…so review, if I get enough I'll keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Bruised

Chapter 2: Bruised

Logan stepped into his small cell and sighed. It was going to be a _long_ 16 years. He looked down at his cot and sat down on it, careful not to hit his head on the bunk on top of his.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice from the top bunk came. Logan looked up to see a medium sized man laying on it. He was wearing nothing but a wife beater and black pants and was quite tan.

"You speak boy?" the man asked

Logan wanted to roll his eyes but enemies were _not_ something you wanted to make in prison. "Logan" he stated

"Logan huh…you seem nervous" the man stated

"I'm in prison" Logan said obviously

The man snickered "Mike. I like you" he said

"yeah? You don't even know me" Logan challenged

Mike snorted "After being in here for 7 years, let's say I've got a pretty good judge of character" he said

Logan nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Word of advice, stay away from the night guard" he said "He's got it out for the new ones"

"Great" Logan said sarcastically and took a picture of him and Rory out of his pocket, pasting it up on the bunk so when he laid down he could see it.

"That your girl?" Mike asked

Logan nodded "yeah, her name's Rory" he said

"She's cute" he remarked "She still with you after all this?"

Logan scowled "Yeah, she refuses to let go." He said

"Keeper" he commented

Logan shook his head "I don't want her to…she deserves better"

Mike scoffed "you want her to. You're just one of those noble guys, trust me, when you get out of here, you'll be glad she was waiting" he said

"When do we get some food around here" Logan groaned, he hadn't eaten anything lately. He couldn't bring himself to when he knew he was going to prison.

"We get 3 meals a day, and don't count on them being satisfying. Its shit food" Mike said

Logan sighed, that was one thing he would miss immensely, food. He wished Rory could sneak him something…that wasn't happening though, he was in a level 1 maximum security prison. Everything was inspected…everything.

_**Meanwhile**_

Rory sniffled as the limo Logan made her take escorted her back home. He knew she was going to be a wreck and he didn't want her driving, plus, he had loads of money now and no one or nowhere to spend it. Why not on Rory?

She couldn't fathom never seeing him again. When he was going on about her letting go, she couldn't even breathe, how was she supposed to let go? How was she supposed to sit back and let him take the fall for something he didn't do? She knew Logan didn't kill Mitchum, everyone else seemed to think so because of their complicated relationship, but he would never do anything like that. Despite everything they had been through, he loved his father. Not to mention she was with him the time it was said to happen, however her alibi never checked out since they were alone in his apartment. She just wondered what he was doing now, probably trying to avoid being killed by the crooked cop that ran his floor, she thought.

If it was one thing Rory hated at this moment, it was the criminal justice system. She wouldn't be able to touch him anymore…he would never be able to sleep next to her, to hold her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as the situation just became very real; she sat in the limo and continued to muse over everything until she heard Frank call her name.

"Frank, where are we?" Rory asked as she got out

"Logan said to bring you to his apartment. He wants you to live here, says it's safer" Frank explained

"Thank you Frank" Rory whispered, confused when he followed her into the building

"I am not to leave you alone until you're safe in your apartment. By the way, I am at your service now" he said

Rory was stunned "Logan hired you for me?" she asked confused

Frank smiled "I don't mind" he said, Rory smiled, she and Frank had always gotten along.

"I don't either" Rory said softly "Thanks Frank. I'll see you soon." She said "Take the night off though, go home and spend time with your family" she said, knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

Frank smiled sadly "Are you sure?" he asked "I'm one phone call away. If you need anything…" he said when she nodded

"Go!" She forced playfully

_**Huntzbergers**_

"So what is my share?" Shira asked her Lawyer

Mr. Daniels shook his head in disgust but didn't let himself show it. The Huntzbergers were his most important clients. "I'm sorry Shira, the entire trust and fortune was left to Logan. Your name is nowhere on the will, except for ownership of the vacation home in Aruba" He said, reading over the will to make sure there were no mistakes.

Shira wanted to scream in annoyance, how could he leave her nothing? And the vacation home in Aruba? He could have at least left her the one in Martha's Vineyard. Oh god, where was she supposed to live? Elias had passed away years ago, Logan was in prison. A smile made its way across her face when she realized Logan would never know that he owned everything.

"Mr. Daniels, my son is in prison, so he is not eligible to spend that money. As his mother, is there any way I can…" She trailed off

He shook his head "Not unless you receive written consent from Logan. I'm sorry but this house belongs to him as well, and unless you have written consent to live here, I'm afraid you will have to vacate within 2 weeks." He said

Shira gasped "I have nowhere to go!" she screeched

"The vacation home in Aruba is yours." He said stoically, he always hated Shira

"Amelia will show you the way out" Shira said annoyed

Rory waited in Logan's apartment anxiously for his lawyer. She didn't trust Shira to give her any information so she wanted to meet with him personally. "Hello Miss Gilmore, how are you?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa across from her.

Rory smiled softly "I'm getting there. So what's going on with Logan's finances?" she asked

"Seems that Mitchum left the entire fortune and trust in his name. Including the company." He said with a smile

Rory stared wide eyed "Nothing for Honor or Shira?" she asked curiously

He shook his head "No, Shira received the vacation house in Aruba, that's all. I told her she needed to get written consent from Logan to even be able to live in his home" he told her

Rory sighed "Shira didn't ask about the money?" she asked

"Of course she did, she wouldn't be Shira if she didn't. I told her she needed consent for that as well." He said

Rory nodded "When is my next visitation with Logan?" she asked

"2 days, which is also what I told Shira" he said

Rory nodded "Do you think you can get my visitation before hers? I don't want her to lie to Logan and manipulate him, he deserves to know the truth" She said

"Sure thing. I'll see what I can do, I have some pull at rivers" he said with a small smile "One more thing, when you go visit, please mention that he'll need to find someone to take over the company while he is on leave" he said

Rory nodded "Of course. Thank you" she said

"And Rory, as soon as we can; I will appeal this case" he said firmly, not believing Logan was the one who killed his father either.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Rory said softly

"Hi" Rory said quietly

Logan smiled and reached out across the table, taking her hand "Hi Ace" he said

"How are you?" she asked, happy that Logan's lawyer had some pull and got them a private room.

"I'm good" he lied, turning his head slightly to look away from her, snapping it back when he heard Rory gasp softly

"Logan…what happened?" she asked, fingering the bruise that was covering the side of his head.

Logan shook his head "I'm fine" he assured her

Rory nodded, not knowing what else to say and stood up. She walked around the table and sat down next to him. "I love you" She said, laying her head on his shoulder, happy to have the closeness.

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you too, Ace." He said

"There's something you should know" Rory sighed after a while, knowing they had limited time

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"I talked to Mr. Daniels today." She paused "it seems that Mitchum left everything to you" She said softly

"Everything? What about Honor or mom?" he asked

Rory shook her head "Honor got nothing, I think that's up to you. And your mother" She spat in disgust "received the vacation house in Aruba." She said

"Wow" Logan said in awe "How is she taking it?"

Rory scoffed "Like your mom…she's pissed and badgered your lawyer about taking it because you were in jail. She's coming here today actually." She said

Logan nodded "I want you here with me when she comes" he stated

"Are you sure Logan? She's your mom…she hates me but she deserves to spend some time with you" Rory protested

"We both know all she wants is my money, I don't need her feeding me lies. Not to mention she stopped being respectable to me the minute she testified against me in court." he said "unless you dont want to, and I understand If you don't" he added

"Of course I will. I'm sorry Logan…this has to suck" She said quietly

"Most people go at this alone Ror, I have you" he tried "But like I said before…" he was interrupted by Rory

"Don't even say it or I swear I'll arrange a visit with Honor" Rory warned, knowing Logan didn't want Honor to come see him like this.

Logan smiled "Stubborn…" he teased

"One more thing. Mitchum left the company to you. Its running fine right now, but eventually you need to hire a temporary replacement" Rory said

"You" he stated immediately

"What?" Rory asked shocked

"You" he said again "Who's better? You have a degree in journalism, an impeccable resume, and I can trust you" he said

"Logan…are you sure?" she asked completely befuddled

"Yeah, if you would" he asked

"Sure. Of course, if you're sure" She said "And I'll run everything by you before I make any changes" She said quickly, the responsibility of the Huntzberger media corp. in her hands making her nervous

Logan smiled "I trust your judgment Ace, but if you feel better doing it that way then sure"

"Sorry, it's just…I'll run everything by you. I don't want to screw anything up. Now that business is done…" She said softly

Logan smiled "You're so cute when you're trying to be subtle" he teased

Rory pouted "you're mean" she stated

He laughed and pulled her into his lap, smiling when she leaned back and rested against him. "We're appealing your case" She whispered

Logan looked down "I know" he stated

"How?" she asked confused

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't leave it alone" He said with a smile

"So you're okay with this?" she asked seriously

"We've got the money…why not?" he said with a shrug "Besides, the sooner I get back to you, the better" he said grinning

"How are you so okay with this?" She asked quietly, not wanting to cry in front of him again.

"Because I have to be, or I'll drive myself crazy in here. And knowing that you're out there safe is good enough" he whispered

"Yeah well, knowing you're in here, _not_ safe doesn't do anything for me" She said, softly choking on a sob

"Rory, we talked about this. I'll be fine. You'll drive yourself nuts thinking about this…lets enjoy our time together okay?" he said

"I can't. I can't do that knowing you're in here for something you didn't do!" She cried "I hate leaving you Logan…I haven't slept in 2 days because I can't! I…I miss you…" She went on. "Don't, don't make me leave you, I cant…I cant" she sobbed, clutching at his shirt "I haven't gotten out of bed in 2 days until now…I cant bring myself to do anything Logan."

She was getting hysterical and Logan didn't know what to do. He knew that if they were too loud the guard would make her leave. "Shh, calm down baby" he whispered, holding her close to him. "I love you sweetheart and I'm going to get out of here eventually okay?" he whispered

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" she cried

"Sorry for what?" he asked gently

"If it weren't for me, you would be home right now…you wouldn't be here. It's my fault. I wanted to stay home! If we had gone out…" she said quietly

"Stop it" Logan said sternly "Don't…this isn't your fault and I don't blame you, don't blame yourself, don't you dare" He said firmly and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his mother walked in.

Shira walked into the private room and scowled, what was _she_ doing there? She shook her head and shrugged it off; she couldn't possibly know anything about their legal affairs she thought.

"Logan!" She said dramatically as if she really cared about his well being.

"Hi mom" Logan said stoically, not making any indication of moving or letting Rory move off of his lap.

"Rory" She said in a disgusted voice "What are you doing here?" She asked

"She's here with me mom, just drop it" Logan ordered annoyed

Shira plastered a fake smile on her face and sat down on the table cross from them. "Logan? Arnt you even going to say hello to me?" she asked politely

Logan looked at her disgusted "Why the hell would I want to do that after you testified against me claiming that I murdered dad?" he spat angrily, trying in vein to control his anger.

Shira cleared her throat "Logan, I got you the best deal there was. You could have been put away for life!" She said hotly

"Did you need something mom?" Logan asked irritated

"Yes actually. I need you to sign some papers" She said, pulling them from her bag.

"What are they for?" He asked

"Let's let the lawyers worry about that Logan." Shira laughed slightly

"What are they for?" he asked again, more firmly

"It's just a release form Logan." She lied easily "Just saying that you understand that you won't be able to access your trust until you're out of here. And that I have control of your share until so" She lied easily

"My share?" He asked confused

"Yes of course. You don't think your father just left you all of it?" she asked incredulously

"Actually that's exactly what I think…what I _know_" he said with a smirk. "I'm not signing anything" he said

"Excuse me? And where did you receive such incompetent information?" She asked

"Rory." He stated

Shira glared at Rory "This is a family matter, I don't know who you think you are but..." she was interrupted when Rory had finally had enough of this insufferable woman's bickering.

"Who _I_ am? I'm sorry, but look at yourself! You're visiting your only son in _Prison_ because you have no money left! Mitchum left you _nothing_, so what? You came in here to try and get back what's rightfully yours?" Rory yelled "I don't know how you live with yourself, do you actually care about anyone else? We'll be in touch through our lawyer, goodbye Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory hissed

"Logan are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Shira asked in awe, watching her son just sit there and smirk while Rory said these things

"Seems to me like she covered everything. Don't come back here, like Rory said, we'll be in touch through Mr. Daniels" Logan said calmly

Shira huffed in annoyance, the way a 4 year old would if they didn't get the toy they wanted "I'm your mother Logan, I have rights" She said before she left.

"So…you made any new friends?" Rory asked with a small smile, trying to keep things light.

Logan smirked "Pretty white rich boy in a maximum security prison known for its violence? What do you think Ace?" He said teasingly

"That's not helping" Rory huffed

"I'm fine. My cell mate doesn't seem horrible or psychotic so that's a plus" Logan tried

Rory nodded "That's good…I wish I could bring you some real food" she sighed

"How kind of you _mother"_ he said amused

"You're mother would want to bring you food in prison?" She asked hotly

"Fine, yes _Honor_" he clarified

"Better, I love Honor" Rory said with a smile, frowning when Logan flinched at the name.

"Logan…" he tried but he cut her off

"How is she?" He asked quietly "Next time you see her tell her I love her" he added

Rory nodded "Sure of course. But she knows that Logan. Her and Josh are doing well" she said and hesitated before adding the next part "She wants to come see you"

Logan shook his head "No" he whispered "I can't let her see me like this."

Rory nodded, not wanting to push it "Will you at least call her?" she asked

Logan nodded "I'll call" He agreed, he missed his sister too

"So how do you guys deal with the lack of estrogen around here?" Rory asked, wanting to move away from that topic

Logan smirked "Well there's this really hot doctor…I think she's the only female in the area" he said

Rory rolled her eyes "Well I have to say, the clothes are _definitely_ working for you" she said, looking him over.

Logan smirked and watched her eyes drift over his body. He was wearing typical inmate clothes. A gray skin tight long sleeved t-shirt and black pants.

"Rory!" He said, breaking her out of her trance

"Are you saying you had an inmate fantasy? Was it during those bad boy years?" He teased

Rory blushed "Shut up, I'm just saying you always dress so formal, its strange yet nice seeing you casual" she clarified

"_Huntzberger! 5 minutes_" The guard shouted

Rory scowled and shifted herself closer to him. "4 days" She whispered

"4 Days" Logan agreed

"How am I going to go 4 days? I barely got through 2" She added softly

"You'll be fine. You have your friends, and your mom…plus you have Colin and Finn. You won't even have time to think about me" He said gently

"I love you" She said, lifting her head to look up at him

Logan grinned and leaned his head down so their noses brushed "I love you too Ace" he whispered, kissing her gently and groaning when Rory deepened it. They spent their last five minutes just being with each other, hoping that they could make this last until Monday. Logan finally pulled back and grinned "You; have to go" he said

"I still have 3 minutes" She complained

Logan groaned "You're forgetting Ace that I don't get cold showers anytime I want anymore." He bit out as she shifted against him

"Sorry" Rory blushed "But I'm not leaving until I absolutely have to" she said

Logan let out a breathy laugh and leaned his forehead against hers "I can't wait for my conjugal's" he whispered

"Conjugal's?" Rory asked

Logan nodded "2 hours, alone in a room with you…a room with a bed" He whispered huskily

Rory moaned just thinking about it, it had been forever since they had been together. "When do you get those?" She asked immediately

"Well my little nympho, hopefully soon" he teased

"Don't call me a nympho!" She hissed

"But I like it…Rory Gilmore, CEO of Huntzberger Media Corp, Nymphomaniac!" he said as if dreaming about the title

"Oh my god…" Rory blushed "I hate you." She stated

"You love me" He said and groaned when he heard the whistle. "Bye Ace, I love you and please please please don't stay in bed all weekend. I'm calling Colin and Finn today, they will come and drag you out so be ready" He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye Logan" Rory said softly and quickly turned away before she had a chance to see the guards chain him in handcuffs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So there you go, you found out why Logan's in Jail…tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Mary

Chapter 3: MARY

Months had gone by since Logan was first thrown in prison. Although they were appealing the case, their lawyer warned them it was going to take time even with Logan's money and resources. Rory and Logan were still strong, however not as strong as they were.

"Mary?" A very familiar voice called out.

Rory's head snapped up and she turned in her chair, only to be staring straight into the eyes of none other than Tristan Dugrey

"Tristan?" She asked in shock. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine to find Tristan sitting at the table next to her at her favorite café.

Tristan grinned and came over to her table "Mind if I sit?" he asked

"Yeah sure" Rory said quickly, still shocked

"How have you been Mar?" he asked with a smile "I see that caffeine addiction hasn't slowed down" he teased

Rory smiled "I've been good. How about you? Military school work out for you?" she asked remembering their last words to each other.

Tristan shrugged "It was alright. Definitely a wake-up call. So this is where you ended up huh? What happened to Harvard?" He asked

"It was a hard choice but I wanted to be closer to family so I chose Yale" She said "What about you? Where did you end up after military school?" she asked

"MIT" he answered

Rory's jaw dropped open "_MIT?_ As in _the_ MIT?" she asked in disbelief

Tristan smirked "What? Why is that so shocking?" he asked

"Sorry…it's just, I wouldn't…that sounds bad. What I mean was…I hate you" she ended with a sigh

Tristan laughed "I also see you never lost the ability to ramble…" he teased "Hey I have to go, but I'm going to this party tonight, what do you say, you want to come?" he asked

Rory hesitated, she was with Logan…but on the other hand it was just a party and they would be going as friends "Sure" she said with a smile

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8" he said, taking her phone number before he left.

Rory sighed, somehow she thought in the back of her mind that it wasn't a good idea, but she shrugged it off. Logan wouldn't mind, he hated when she stayed home and did nothing anyways. Still, she though, maybe she should call Colin and Finn just in case.

"Colin?" she asked when he answered

"_Rory, what can we do for you?" he asked. The three had grown quite close over the past few months._

"Want to escort me to a party tonight?" Rory asked

"_Love did I just hear party?" Finn asked, snatching the phone from Colin. Rory laughed when she heard Colin curse at Finn._

"Yes Finn. What do you say?" She asked

"_We'd love to doll, just call us with the where and we'll be there" he said_

"Sure thing. Bye guys" she said, snapping her phone shut

"This is going to be an interesting party…" She said to herself

_**Logan**_

"Hey! Huntzberger, what in the hell are you doin'" The guard he had come to hate yelled

Logan looked up and sighed "Nothing" he replied

"Get back to work or I'll stick you in the shoe!" He shouted

Logan cursed under his breath and started raking the leaves again. In his short time there, he had managed to piss off the night guard, and the guy in the cell next to him. He wondered what Rory was doing…he shook that thought when the whistle blew and they were ordered to get in line to get back into their cells. Suddenly, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. He looked back and saw the guy who lived in the cell next to him with a makeshift knife, covered with his blood. Logan shouted in pain and the guards immediately rushed in, yelling and shouting. Logan was rushed to the infirmary where he was stitched up, lucky for him; the man hadn't hit any major organs. Logan sighed as he lay in the infirmary. What the hell did he do to deserve this? He wasn't talking about being stabbed; he meant being sent to prison. He couldn't tell Rory about this, she would flip…

"Excuse me, how long will this take to heal?" he asked the doctor

"A few weeks at most. You have to keep it wrapped just incase any infection sets in and you need your bandage changed everyday" She said sighing "Mind telling me what happened?" she asked, wrapping his waist up

"You know what happened" he sighed

She nodded "You're good to go for now." She said kindly

"Thanks" he mumbled and was escorted out by one of the guards.

_**Meanwhile**_

Rory, Tristan, Colin and Finn were sitting at one of the tables outside the party that Tristan mentioned. It turned out to be a typical college party, except Finn wasn't too happy due to the lack of quality alcohol.

Two girls came up who had been eyeing Colin and Finn all night. Of course, they took advantage of the situation. Now it was just Tristan and Rory…

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Tristan asked

Rory nodded with a grin, she was halfway to being drunk. She took another shot and slammed her shot glass down "Dance?" she asked

Tristan grinned and nodded "Let's go" he said, leading her to the dance floor. He groaned when he felt Rory rub her front against his, her arms loosely draped around his neck and their faces inches apart. Suddenly he felt lips on his; gladly obliging he cupped her face in his hands and deepened it. As soon as he did however, she must have realized what she had done because she pulled back with a guilty look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked over the music

Rory shook her head and quickly made her way off of the dance floor, not realizing Tristan had followed.

"Rory?" he asked confused

Rory turned towards him "I'm sorry" She whispered

"What's wrong? Did I bite you again?" he asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the situation

Rory shook her head "I'm with someone Tristan…" she said quietly "I…its not you I promise, it's just…I love him" she added

Tristan nodded "Hey its okay. Don't worry about it. Trust me, if we were back at Chilton I would probably rip this guys head off but I've moved on. No offense" he said, hating how that sounded

"None taken. I'm sorry." She said again

"So who's this mystery man?" Tristan asked

"Logan Huntzberger" She said

"You're dating Logan?" he asked surprised

Rory looked at him curiously "You know him?" she asked

Tristan nodded "Yeah. We lived next door to each other for years" He said "But isn't he in jail?" he asked

"He didn't do it!" Rory seethed defensively

"I never thought he did" Tristan said, putting his hands up "I know Logan isn't capable of something like that"

Rory nodded "Do you mind if we go back? You can stay…we can watch movies or something, I'm just not in the mood for a party anymore" She said

"Sure, let's go" Tristan said

_**RORY HUNTZBERGER**_

"Huntzberger! Your first conjugal!" The guard shouted and led him to the room.

"2 Hours" he stated and closed the door behind him

Logan walked in and grinned at Rory who was sitting on the bed "Hey" he said as she got up and kissed him passionately

"Well that was some hello" he panted when they pulled back, hissing in pain when Rory pulled him towards her, her hand on the spot where he was stabbed

"What's wrong!" she exclaimed, immediately taking her hands away, fearing she hurt him.

Logan shook his head "Nothing." He said taking a deep breath

"What's wrong" She said more firmly

"Turn around" She ordered

Logan shook his head "Rory…" he protested but she just walked around him and lifted his shirt up, gasping at what she saw when she peeled back the bandage.

"Logan" she whispered, placing the bandage back and fixing his shirt.

Logan turned around "I'm fine Rory" He said

"You're fine? You were stabbed!" She shouted

Logan looked around, fearing they might be over heard and thrown out. "Relax Logan, the guard they call Rollick so kindly informed me that these walls are soundproof and I can make as much noise as I need to" she said irritated

Logan was pissed "he did what?" he hissed

"Calm down. He didn't do anything to me Logan…I can deal with it…as long as I get to see you I can deal with it" she said

"I sear to god…" Logan seethed

"Don't do anything stupid. I shouldn't have told you" Rory said, pulling him down to sit on the bed with her. "When did it happen?" she asked

"Yesterday" he answered softly

Rory nodded "I need to tell you something" she said finally

"That doesn't sound good" He said with a nervous laugh

"Promise me something" She said quietly

"What?" Logan asked curiously

"Promise me you'll let me explain and please don't get angry…" she said

"You're freaking me out here Ace, what is it?" he asked anxiously

"I…I…I went to a party last night" she said quickly "I met someone from high school…and well I kind of got a little drunk and decided to dance with him…I kissed him Logan" She said, tears in her eyes

Logan sucked in a breath "Rory, if he makes you happy, it's like I said; I want you to have that" he said quietly, the fact that she had kissed someone else killing him, but it wasn't fair to her to hold her here. Not when he didn't know when he was going to get out.

"No Logan….No I realized it wasn't you and I pulled back I swear. You know him…you can ask him if you want" She pleaded

Logan paled; it wasn't Colin or Finn right? No they would never do that to him "Who?" he asked, not angrily but curiously

"Tristan Dugrey" She whispered

"Tristan Dugrey? As in my next door neighbor Tristan?" he asked "As in the one that I'm practically identical to?" he added

Rory nodded "yeah, we went to Chilton together" She said

"Look I know things are hard. You have an out Ror, I'm not keeping you here. I love you with all my heart but if I need to let you go for you to be happy then I'll do It." he said, stroking her cheek softly, feeling tears slip onto them. "Don't cry Rory…I'm not mad, I just want you to know that all I want is for you to be happy" he said softly

"Logan" She whispered pleading for him to stop. "Stop…"

"It's okay. It's okay. Whatever happens you can tell me. I'm here for you…even if it's just as a friend" he said, this was killing him inside as much as it was her but he needed to tell her

"No. I'm with you. I _love_ you." she said "Please…Logan, no one even compares to you. The moment I realized it wasn't you I pulled back…I did" she cried

Logan nodded "Okay. I'm glad you told me" he said with a sad smile "I know you love me and I love you too, but sometimes it's just easier to let go" he suggested, tears in his eyes as well

"No! Stop it" She begged "Just stop…its not easier…its not" She cried

"Shh, don't cry sweetheart, just calm down" he whispered "Let's talk about something else okay?" he finally conceded, not wanting to spend their first visit where he wasn't locked up in a cage like this.

Rory nodded and they sat in silence for a while before he heard Rory speak up.

"Can you still…" Rory trailed off in a different tone

Logan looked confused for a moment before a smirk appeared across his face. "Can I what?" he asked innocently

Rory blushed "Logan…" she whined "Come on, it's been 4 months…"

Logan grinned "Yeah well at least you get alone time to take care of that, I am constantly surrounded by people…how do you think I feel" he teased

"Oh my god." She groaned, burying her head in her hands

"You're too cute when you're embarrassed" he teased "We have an hour and a half, what do you say?" he whispered, leaning over her, forcing her to lie back onto the bed

"I say get on with it Huntzberger…" She squealed when he practically ripped her shirt off of her.

"Mmmh sorry Ace, it's been months and we only have so much time" He whispered amused by her reaction.

"Logan?" Rory panted

"Yeah?" he mumbled, showering her neck in kisses

"Shut up" she mumbled and brought his head up to kiss him deeply. She immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth, trying to memorize every contour, wanting to make this last.

"Take it off" Rory whispered gently lifting his shirt up, not wanting to hurt his wound. Logan smiled softly at her and gave her a quick gentle kiss.

"Ace, I wont break you know" he said softly

Rory nodded "I just don't want to hurt you" she said

"You wont" he whispered and slipped his shirt off and before she knew it they were both naked, laying on a prison cot…everything was so surreal, if anyone had told her that this was what she would be doing years ago, she would have laughed in their face and told them to screw off. But now, she couldn't imagine doing anything else.

"Logan" She whispered "Promise me you'll be more ugh" She moaned when he thrust into her with no warning, effectively silencing her request

"What was that?" he teased

"Uh oh god" She moaned, her body getting acquainted with his again. It had been a while and she was already on edge. "Oh god Logan…I can't…" She groaned frantically

"Let go" he whispered and she did, she moaned loudly, trying in vein not to be too loud. When she finally came down, she opened her eyes and looked up at Logan who was grinning down at her.

"Can you let go of me so I can move now?" he teased, motioning to the arms that were wrapped around his neck tightly, effectively holding him in place.

She unwrapped her arms from him and groaned when he resumed thrusting into her. Logan was having a hard time holding back as well, she was so tight and wet…he almost came at the thought of what he was doing. "Shit" Logan cursed under his breath when he felt Rory buck up into him and match his rhythm, sending him deeper inside her.

"You close baby?" he asked, wanting her with him, knowing he couldn't hold off much longer

Rory whimpered and nodded "Yeah"

Logan reached down between their bodies and stroked her clit, giving her the added stimulation needed before she exploded right there in front of him, sending him over the edge as well.

"Holy shit you're amazing" Rory panted when he collapsed on top of her

Logan grinned "And here I thought your mission in life was to bruise my ego" he said, also out of breath

"Shut up" she mumbled as he shifted them so she was on top of him. "Logan no!" She screeched, remembering his injury as she struggled to get off of him.

"Calm down" he laughed lightly "I'm fine. Just come back here" he said holding his arms out

Rory eyed him suspiciously and climbed over him and laid down so she was beside him "You got stabbed yesterday Logan, aren't we going to talk about that?" she whispered, stroking his hair

"No, we're not. Because it doesn't matter. Neither of us can do anything to stop it" he stated, not wanting to feed her imagination with the stories about this place.

"Promise me something" She said quietly

"Anything" He answered

"Promise me you'll never turn into these people…I know you have to do certain things to survive in here but promise you'll still be you…" she pleaded

"Never…I promise Rory…I'm not even sure I'm capable of half the things these guys are doing" he laughed

"Good. I love you" She said

"Love you too. Now, we have 45 minutes left…how do you want to spend it?" he asked with a wink

Rory grinned and climbed on top of him, resting her weight on his legs "I have a few suggestions" She said with a smirk

_**LOGAN/RORY**_

"_Hey beautiful" Logan said into the payphone that was out in the yard for the inmates to use in their free time._

"Hey handsome. How are you?" Rory asked. She was at her office at the Huntzberger media corp. headquarters. _Her office_ that sounded strange to her…

"_Oh you know…same old stuff. Let's not talk about me. How about you? How's the Huntzberger business treating you?" he asked_

Rory smiled "It's going great Logan. I really love it here, of course I'm only here temporarily but I'm sure things will be going a lot smoother once you're back" she said, hoping to provide a little faith in him.

"_Ace, I'm well aware that you're doing an amazing job. You forget who I am?" he teased_

Rory groaned "How'd you know?" she asked

"_Clarence. Besides, I also have men on the inside! Colin and Finn my dear" he said with a smirk_

"Fine Fine, but like I said. Everyone here misses you" She said

"_I'm sure they do. Say hi to Veronica for me, tell her I'll have to get a rain check on our date" he said with a grin_

Rory grinned. Veronica was a secretary; she was a sweet old lady. Rory knew Logan was kidding and obviously would never do anything with her. "Will do. She's been asking about you" she said

"_I love you Ace. Have I told you how much I appreciate you doing this for me?" he said softly_

"This is every journalist's dream job Logan. Although I honestly cant wait until I can write articles again…all this stress is getting to me" She admitted

_Logan frowned "You can take time off you know. I've already appointed a representative if you need one. Its one of the perks of being the boss…but seriously Rory, if you need to take a breather, please do it" Logan said_

"I'm fine Logan, besides I don't trust your rep…I think now that Mitchum's gone he's gone all wild." She commented

"_What do you mean?" Logan asked curiously_

"Meaning the man hasn't shown up to work regularly for months, and when he does there are mysterious files and stories missing from our database. Everything and everyone is on edge when he's here…last week the observer got a tip on a story we were doing…" she said annoyed

"_Fuck. Consider him fired" Logan said annoyed_

Rory grinned "I was going to tell you about it when I came to visit you. I didn't want to fire anyone without letting you know" She said

"_Ace, just use your best judgment" he sighed "You'll get the hang of it soon" he said afterwards, remembering that she hadn't had her whole life to prepare for this. he had been told since birth that he was going to be running Huntzberger media, so he had time to dwell and prepare…he seemed to forget that Rory was doing him a favor and she was still inexperienced in the field._

"I hope so." She said

"_Ace I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wear anything too revealing…" he said annoyed_

Rory laughed "Aw, you jealous?" she teased

"_No, I just don't like the way these guards look at you. Love you" he said_

"Love you too Logan, be careful" she said before hanging up

_**A/N: Hey guys so that's it…yeah. You'll find out who the murderer is soon enough. Honestly when I first wrote this story, I had kept Shira in mind for that role…but I'm not too sure anymore, well…we'll see. Don't cross her off of your suspect list just yet. Anyways, these updates are coming awfully fast aren't they? I'm proud of myself**__****__**. REVIEW…IT MAKES MY LIFE, AND IT KEEPS ME WRITING DURING FINALS ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Unusual

Chapter 4: Unusual

Almost 6 months had gone by since Logan's sentence. Rory, Colin and Finn were doing everything they could to find out what really happened that night. Rory took a deep breath. She was at the Huntzbergers, it seemed that Logan needed Shira to move out, he had come to that final decision when he found out she was doing nothing to help his appeal, not cooperating with the courts, or lawyers…it was the last straw from him. Rory had back up just in case of course…Colin and Finn were waiting in the car but she felt that she needed to do this.

She rang the doorbell several times and no one answered, not even the maid. 'Odd' Rory thought, she tried the handle on the door, luckily for her it was open. 'okay this would be the time in the freaky horror movie that the murderer jumps out and kills you' she thought to herself as she walked into the deathly silent mansion.

She looked around and saw there was no one there, but she heard strange noises coming from the upstairs bedroom. Fearing something might be wrong, she ran upstairs and opened the door…her jaw dropping at what she saw. It was Shira…and Robert? They were in a very compromising position.

"Oh my god Rory!" Robert yelled and covered them both up. Rory's face was as red as a tomato, not out of embarrassment but out of fury. What the hell was wrong with this woman…if she was as selfish and conniving as her, she'd probably be the president by now!

"What the hell are you doing here!" Shira screeched

"Logan wants you out of his house by the end of the week. I'm leaving the paperwork on the table, be out or you'll be escorted out by the police" Rory said coldly and ran out to the car.

"We need to hire a PI guys…this isn't working. We're not enough" Rory sighed while they drove home.

Finn nodded "I agree love. I just happen to know the best PI on the east coast. I'll give him a call now if you want" He suggested

Rory nodded "That'd be great, thanks Finn" she said

"You looked petrified when you came back from inside the house Ror, what happened in there?" Colin asked curiously while Finn was on the phone

Rory shook her head "How long have Robert and Shira been…you know" She asked

Colin groaned and rolled his eyes "Don't worry about that, even Logan knows. Which is why he didn't want you to go out with him" he explained "But for almost a year…"

Rory nodded "Okay" She said shortly

"Pub?" Colin asked

"Sure" She replied "Hey Finn, what'd he say?" she asked when he was off the phone

"He's starting on the case first thing. He needs all our research faxed over to him, including lawyer's reports, autopsy reports and all that. So we can do that tonight" he said

"Thanks Finn" Rory said sincerely

"No need to thank me love, he's my best friend too" he said softly, just as irritated with the situation as everyone else.

_**GILMORE/HUNTZBERGER**_

"So Mr. Weidman, do you think this is enough for you to work with?" Rory asked as they all sat in Colin and Finn's room.

"Please, call me Duncan. And this is a lot more than I usually get. Of course, if you find anything else, go ahead and give me a call or fax it to me. I've taken all of your statements so I'm going to go ahead and get to work" he said. Rory smiled, Finn was right, he was known as the best PI on the east coast…she had done her research. Graduated from MIT, magna cum laude, and had a PhD in forensics. She wouldn't settle for any less with Logan's case.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch" he said before leaving

"Thanks Finn…by the way, why do you have a PI on speed dial?" She asked curiously

"Business doll…business" he said dramatically

Rory rolled her eyes "Okay well I'm going to head out…I'll see you two later" she said, turning around when she felt Colin's arm on hers

"What?" she asked confused

"We can't just let you walk out at this hour all by yourself…are you kidding? Logan would have us castrated" he exclaimed

"Thanks, nice to know you care about me" she joked

"It's not like that…come on, we'll walk you back" Colin said and led her out

Rory smiled and shook her head. It was annoying, yet sweet…

_**Rory/Logan**_

"Did you deliver the message to my mom?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "Yeah." She said shortly

"Was she difficult?" He asked

"No…um I just caught her…well you know" She said quietly

Logan shook his head "She's still with that asshole?" he muttered "Sorry you had to see that…I'm pretty sure it was the most traumatic thing I've ever seen" he said

"Its fine…small price to pay for have her out of your house isn't it?" She said smiling

"You know where she went?" Logan asked quietly. He hated doing this to his mom…sure she was a bitch, and well…dare he say a whore, but she was his mom…

Rory shook her head "she and Robert have been MIA for a few days now. I'm sure they're fine Logan" She said comfortingly

"So…how are they treating you now?" She asked hesitantly

Logan shrugged and looked around. It wasn't their day for conjugal visit so they were in visitation with everyone else. "Alright I guess" he said

"Logan…" She warned

"What do you want me to say Ace? Its prison…not a fucking day spa" he barked irritated, sighing immediately seeing her worried and slightly fearful face. "Sorry" he said softer this time. "I'm sorry Rory" he said softly again

"It's fine" She said quickly

"No its not…it's not your fault and I had no right to take that out on you like that." He said finally

"Its okay Logan…" she said firmly "Its fine…I'd be damn frustrated if I were you too…in fact I'd probably be having random hissy fits and 4 year old tantrums…you're handling it a lot better than you should be" she said

Logan smiled "What's the date?" he asked

"The 12th, why?" she asked

"Our special visit is tomorrow" He said smirking

Rory blushed at the thought of being overheard "Logan…" She hissed "Shut up…"

"Sorry Ace" he chuckled "Do me a favor…wear that…" he was about to go one when he felt Rory kick him in the shin "Ow!" he shouted

"Shut up!" she hissed angrily, her cheeks going pink

"You know what I'm talking about though right? Because if you don't I could describe it to you…" he teased with a grin

"I know what you're talking about. Now shut up or I swear I won't be visiting for 2 weeks!" She hissed

"You wouldn't do that to me…" he stated

"You're right I wouldn't. But we would be doing anything 'fun' during those visits either! Should I bring a deck of cards for next time or are you going to shut that trap!" she said with a sweet smile

"Damn Ace…you're downright evil. I like it. Very hot" he said smirking

Rory groaned and shook her head "Why me? Why me…" She said dramatically, whining when the whistle blew indicating visitation was over.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ace. Say hi to Colin and Finn for me" He whispered against her lips before kissing her gently. Pulling back when she tried to deepen it. "Save it for tomorrow" he said grinning, placing one last kiss on her lips before following the rest of the inmates back in.

_**Rory/Logan/Gilmore/Huntzberger**_

"You totally wore it" Logan stated with a smirk when she walked into the room

"I swear to god Logan…" Rory warned

"But you did, didn't you?" he teased, pulling her closer to him

"Yeah" she said finally with an annoyed look on her face. Logan grinned and gently kissed her.

"You're cute when you're irritated" He stated

"And you aren't going to be getting any if you keep trying to embarrass me" she stated

"Yeah I am. Don't joke about that" he said, his grin not faltering any

"You get some kind of sick pleasure out of embarrassing me don't you?" She huffed

"Yes" he said amused "And I'm hoping you're not wearing anything other than that black number underneath this trench coat" he said, fingering the tie that held it together

"Right. Because I wouldn't mind standing in the middle of the visiting room in just my bra and panties if they decided to frisk me" she stated sarcastically "I'm not an idiot Logan" she added

"Right. That would be bad" he said seriously "But what do you say we get on that?" he whispered

"Finally" she huffed and roughly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling it down to meet her lips in a passionate frantic kiss. She couldn't get enough of him as she ravaged his mouth with hers, wanting to feel every contour of it and memorize what it felt like. Logan untied her trench coat and slipped it off of her letting it pool onto the ground. "Ace…" he said in a warning tone when he saw she really was just wearing her black lacy bra and panties underneath.

"I thought this was what you wanted" She said innocently

"Seriously? What if they wanted to search you?" he asked wearily

"Well lucky for you I changed before I came in here. Let me tell you prison restrooms leave something to be desired" she said smirking

"God I love you" he breathed out and kissed her again, muffling each others moans as they removed every stitch of clothing from each other before falling back onto the bed. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, kissing her neck and moving down.

"Logan" Rory moaned and arched up into him

Logan sensed her urgency and felt the same way. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed into her making her sigh in pleasure. "Look at me" he whispered, not moving just yet.

Rory struggled to open her eyes but eventually did and found him staring intently down at her. "I'm sorry this isn't ideal…making love in a conjugal visit room" he said, somewhat ashamed

Rory shook her head "Its perfect…I'm with you" she whispered, gently stroking his cheek.

Logan grinned "You're amazing" he whispered and gently pulled out, thrusting back into her slowly, making her moan in pleasure.

"Logan" She whispered, grabbing him from behind and pulled him roughly towards her, trying to make him pick up his pace

Logan shook his head "We've got hours Ace, lets make this last" he whispered, kissing her gently

Rory whimpered and nodded "I love you" She whispered, her voice wavering slightly as he was embedded so deep inside her she felt tingles going up and down her spine.

"You okay?" he asked softly, hearing the hitch in her voice

"Great…amazing" She moaned, running her hands down his spine until she reached his butt. She pressed him even harder into her and gasped.

"Can I move now?" he teased softly when she didn't open her eyes or loosen her hold on him. Rory opened her eyes and nodded. "Please" She pleaded

"You have to let go" he laughed softly

Rory moaned and slid her hands back up his spine, resting them around his neck, her nails digging into her skin as he began moving. He reached an arm under her knees and brought her knees back against her chest, allowing him more access and sending him deeper.

"You okay?" he asked frantically when he heard her groan, he had never been this deep in someone before, he didn't want to hurt her.

Rory tried taking deep controlled breaths as she didn't want it to be over just yet. She opened her eyes to find Logan staring down at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine. You feel incredible" She whispered with a half grin

Logan smiled and slowly slid in and out of her at a slow pace, wanting this moment to last as long as he could make it. "Faster" Rory pleaded helplessly

Logan smirked "I can't baby…" he said grinning. He wanted to as well, but he was too deep and he was afraid he would hurt her…

Rory groaned, she was so close….she just needed that extra…she screamed in ecstasy when se felt Logan's hand caress her overly sensitive clit. Logan grinned down at her, loving the way her face contorted when she came. He quickly kissed her firmly to muffle her screams, knowing the guards were looking for any excuse to screw him over.

"Stop stop stop" She whispered frantically as her orgasm wouldn't subside because Logan was still moving within her. Logan immediately stilled his hips.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't…" She panted, after a few minutes she smiled softly up at him when she finally caught her breath.

"You okay now?" he asked cheekily

Rory blushed but grinned none the less "You're such an arrogant ass" She whispered teasingly

"You love it" he shot back and resumed thrusting in and out of her again, this time at a slower pace.

"Fuck" Logan bit out when he felt Rory getting worked up again and dig her nails into his back, trying to hold off until he was ready as well.

"Let go" he coaxed as beads of sweat formed on his forehead

Rory shook her head "Not without you" She said through clenched teeth

"We'll see about that" he whispered, his voice cracking somewhat but a smirk gracing his features. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp at the unexpected sensation. He gently nipped and sucked at it, gradually intensifying the sensations until Rory couldn't stop it any longer, she couldn't hold back. She snapped like a rubber band, her back arched up into his, she was gasping for breath, trying not to pass out from the all too intense pleasure.

Logan noticed and stopped his thrusting "I've got you baby" he said softly, stroking her cheek as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Oh my god" She said with a shaky breath when she was finally able to open her eyes. Logan grinned and kissed her.

"You do wonders for my ego Ace" he teased, the last part coming out a groan as he too was close this time. "One more time sweetheart" he coaxed

Rory shook her head "no" she whispered "I cant"

"You have to" he bit out, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer and needing her with him. He brought a hand down and gently massaged her most sensitive area.

"Fuck" Rory screamed and clenched around him.

Logan cursed as well and spilled himself inside her, collapsing on top of her after he was finished.

"I feel like I'm going to die" Rory murmured against his neck

Logan laughed breathily "I love you Ace" he said contently

"Stay" she whispered as he was about to pull out. Logan grinned and nodded, this time flipping them over so she was lying on top of him.

"You're too cute" he whispered when she laid her head on his chest and sighed, out of breath

Rory blew out a breath "_You_ almost killed me" she said tiredly

"Tell me you didn't love it" he challenged while gently turning them back over

"What are you doing?' she asked curiously

"This is going to hurt a little" he said apologetically

Rory smiled softly up at him "It was worth it" she whispered

He gently pulled out of her, apologizing when he heard her groan "I'm sorry…are you okay?" he asked

Rory nodded "I'm great. Only problem is I actually have to get up soon…I don't know if I can walk" she replied cheekily

Logan laughed "That's what every man likes to hear" He remarked

"No but really, I might have to fake spraining my ankle or something" she continued

Logan frowned "Was I too rough?" he asked, stroking her hair

Rory shook her head "God no…" she laughed "Is _Logan Huntzberger_ questioning his skills in bed?" she teased

Logan didn't smile "I'm starting to question a lot of things about myself" he said quietly

"Logan…I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking" She said quickly

"I know" he said smiling softly at her "don't worry about it." he added

Rory shook her head "Logan" She pleaded quietly

He shook his head, seeing his girlfriend was close to tears "I'm fine Ace, I just…I need to figure some things out" he assured

"Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes

"No!" he said firmly "God no…Rory what I meant was, I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?" he clarified

Rory nodded "I just hate seeing you like this" she said

"Yeah well…what are you gonna do" he said, trying to make light of the situation and failing miserably

"You're a magnificent man Logan, don't forget that" Rory whispered, kissing his chest right above his heart.

Logan didn't know how to respond to that. He just tightened his hold on her. "We have about 45 minutes left, what do you say we just lay here?' he suggested

"Sounds perfect" Rory said with a smile

A/N: Okay okay, I suck I know. Its been forever! Uhm yeah, so here's the next chapter I guess I've been super busy. Not to mention finals and then I went to san diego so all those fires and everything threw me off. I really hope my house hasn't burned down …ee that would be bad. I'm super worried though, we got evacuated…okay you guys don't care. Here's the chap, read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Chapter 5: Home

"Mate!" Finn answered his phone enthusiastically

Logan chuckled "_How'd you know it was m_e?"

"You really don't think I know the prison payphone number? I have it on speed dial" Finn stated

"_Finn why the fuck would you have a payphone on speed dial_" Logan exclaimed

Finn sighed "You'll never understand. So how is it, being a Con and all" he teased

"_Its just like the movies say bud, crooked cops, guys looking to get in every hole…its not pleasant_" he stated

Finn groaned disgusted "Please tell me you haven't been…what's the word, _manipulated_ yet mate" he pleaded

Logan laughed and shook his head "_Are you kidding me? Does it look like I'm into the testosterone? I'd rather kill myself than have that happen to me_" he said

Finn grinned "Yeah well, you never know" he joked "So really…how are you and Love?" he asked seriously

"_Rory and I are good. I just saw her yesterday. And before you ask tell Honor no. I don't want her seeing me like this…" Logan said firmly_

"Sure thing." Finn agreed with a sigh, muttering 'I didn't even get to try'

"_So what's going on with the LDB this year?" Logan asked, wanting move to another topic_

"Nothing." Finn stated "Well aside from our monthly gatherings…nothing"

"_What!" Logan exclaimed "Why!" _

"Simple mate, you're not here. We can't plan a stunt or a getaway without our event organizer" he said

"_That's ridiculous. You guys should be having fun. We all know you're capable of planning something" he argued_

"It's not happening this year Logan" Finn said quietly "Just drop it."

"_I want to know why it's not happening" Logan demanded_

"No one wants to go without you" Finn said "We're saving all our cash for when you get out, it'll be the biggest blowout ever"

Logan smiled softly to himself, the LDB were like his second family…actually his first family. "_Thanks guys, be sure tell them all I say hi. But if I don't go now, I might get stabbed again"_ he joked

"Don't joke about that. Bye mate…I'll see you" Finn said sadly and hung up

"HUNTZBERGER!" the guard shouted

Logan looked up from the book he was reading. He was laying in his cell during down time…

"VISITOR!" he shouted

Logan sighed and stood in front of the bars, waiting for them to slide open. The person he saw when he arrived at the visiting room made him wish he had never put down the book he was reading.

"Hello Shira" he greeted coldly, sitting down across from her

Shira scowled "What, I'm not your mother anymore?" she snapped

"You were never my mother. This just made it official. What do you want" he asked disgusted with the woman sitting gin front of him

"Simple, I want half of what your father left you Logan. I'm entitled to rights too" she said stoically, as if she had any authority over him.

Logan chuckled sardonically "Yeah and I want to get out of prison. We can't always have what we want can we"

"Don't play games Logan. I'm serious. I want you to sign off on this. With half, you still have a comfortable lifestyle for you and your grandkids for gods sake" she argued

Logan shook his head "No." He said simply, sitting back in his chair

"Logan…" Shira protested

"No." he said again "Don't come in here like you hold any sort of authority over me" he said

"I'm your mother" She pointed out

"Don't interrupt me, I'm not done" he snapped "You know…maybe if you had come to just visit me and see how your son was doing, I might have felt slightly remorseful for what I did to you, but after this visit, which will be the last time I ever see you by the way, I…I just cant believe that you're a part of me…that I'm a part of you" he said disgusted with the concept. "Get out, and don't come back. I'm filing a restraining order against you today when I see Mr. Daniels."

Shira broke out the tears at that point. "Logan…" She choked "I don't have anywhere to go" she cried

Logan sucked in a breath; this was something no child should have to go through. "Go ask Robert for help" he said coldly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Logan had always been horrible at that. When someone was in need, he turned to mush so to speak, and seeing his own mother like this was agonizing.

Shira shook her head "Please Logan. Just something to get me back on my feet. I swear, I'll get a job. I just need a place to live" she cried

"How much?" he asked finally

"1/3rd?" she asked

Logan nodded hesitantly, but before he could say anything Rory's voice echoed against the walls. "How about none. Get out" She hissed

"This is none of your business Rory." Shira sniffled

"God…I would ask how you can live with yourself but we both know it would have no effect on you. Manipulating your own son? Playing on his weaknesses to get what you want? Did you ever grow up Shira…get the fuck out" Rory fumed

"Hi Ace" Logan said quietly

Rory shook her head "You can't let her get to you like that" She said softly, taking his hand from across the table.

Logan nodded "I can't help it. She…she just started crying and I felt horrible" he admitted

"Logan, its one of the things that I love about you…how caring and understanding you are, but its coming back to bite you in the ass this time. This may sound harsh…but you know the only reason she's here is because Robert hasn't gotten his trust fun yet" she said quickly

Logan felt tears prickle his eyes…his own mother didn't give a damn about him. "I have to go" he said quickly, getting up and turning away from her.

Before he had a chance to reach the gates he felt Rory turn him around and envelope him in a tight hug "Logan don't" She whispered "Its okay to let it hurt."

Logan hugged her back "Wh…Why?" he choked softly

"Who knows Logan. I love you, and you have a hell of a lot more people that do. It's her loss" she whispered

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a while

"Finn called, told me Shira was coming down; I figured I would come for moral support" she said knowingly "I heard everything she said…"

"Thank you. I'm filing a restraining order Ace, I can't take it anymore" he said defeated

Rory's heart ached for him "Whatever you want. I'll talk to Mr. Daniels today" she said

Logan nodded "Okay" he sighed "You know…if anyone else saw me, my rep is ruined" he joked

Rory didn't smile "Don't" She said, choking slightly "It's hard for me too" she whispered

"Hey, I know it is" he said understandingly

"I want my name under that restraining order too" Rory stated

Logan laughed slightly and nodded "Okay" he said "Can I ask why?"

"I hate her" she stated

"So does half of Hartford" he said simply "Anything else?"

"I just have a feeling…and she's bad news." She stated

"Good enough for me" he said; as soon as the words were out of his mouth he froze.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Rory asked confused at his pale expression and at whatever he was staring at ahead of him.

"Honor!" Rory gasped

Honor smiled tearfully "Hi Rory" she said softly

"What are you doing here?" Logan exclaimed softly, looking down as if ashamed of himself.

Honor shook her head "Stop it…just stop it. I need you! It's been months since I've seen you and I've taken it. But I need you now…I can't…not without you" She sobbed and broke down where she was standing, a few feet away from where they were sitting. She fell to her knees, feeling too exhausted and drained to be able to stand anymore.

Logan ran over to her, taking her into his arms "What's wrong Honor" he whispered

"I…Josh and I aren't…I had a miscarriage" she sobbed, choking on every word

Logan sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again. "Oh god"

"I need to see you Logan! You're all I have left; please don't take that away from me. I'm all alone…you know I hate being alone" she pleaded hysterically

Logan nodded, still hugging her to him "Shh I know" he did know…even when they were kids; she hated sleeping in her own room. She hated doing _anything_ alone…she needed that security and now that was gone.

He shook his head in disbelief when a bell rang, indicating that their visit was over. "Hey…Rory's going to take care of you okay?" he whispered "Look at me" he said when she shook her head "You're going to stay with Rory until tomorrow. I have to go now Honor…you gonna be okay until tomorrow?"

Honor nodded "I love you so much Logan…you're the only family I have left."

"I know. I love you too Barbie…you know that" he said softly with a teasing smile

Honor choked and hit him lightly "Don't call me that!"

"I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered

"Yeah?" she asked desperately

Logan nodded "Yeah" he confirmed "You don't mind, do you Rory?" he asked afterwards realizing he promised things before he had even asked her

Rory shook her head "Of course not Logan…" she said sincerely "Come on Honor" she said softly after giving Logan a quick kiss and hugging him

"Thanks Rory, I appreciate it" Honor said quietly

"You're like the sister I never had Honor…you're welcome anytime" Rory said



"He's lucky to have you Rory…I don't think he'd be in great shape if he didn't" Honor admitted quietly when they were back at Rory's apartment

Rory nodded "thanks, that means a lot" she said, handing her a cup of coffee

"I don't understand why he wont let me visit" Honor groaned frustrated

"He doesn't want you seeing him in that light. You're the only family he's ever known Honor…and he doesn't want to soil that. He also doesn't want you going through all that…he tried it on me, but well you know how stubborn I can be" she joked

Honor laughed a little "Really?" she asked hopefully, wondering if she was the only one he was embarrassed about being seen in front of

"Really" Rory nodded "The day he was…sent to prison" she got out "When we were saying goodbye, he kept talking about how he wanted me to be happy and how this was the last time I was ever going to see him again" she said, her eyes watering when she thought back to the day "I couldn't though…there was no way I was ever going to be as happy as I am now…with him"

"You guys are unbelievable" Honor said with a soft smile

"Yeah well…" Rory trailed off with a grin

"I'm glad you guys are so happy. And I can see that you make him happy too" She said sincerely

"It's been hard though" Rory admitted looking down at the mug in her hands "it is hard" She added finally

Honor nodded "You'll get through it…you two are made for each other"

"I hope so" Rory whispered "So, movie?" she asked wanting to change the subject

"Hey…I know my brother Rory. And he doesn't give up on anything" she said seriously

Rory shook her head "he was about to that day…" she trailed off; referring to the day he was sent to jail

"He wants you to be happy, and if that meant giving you up; he was willing to do that. I don't see that as giving up" Honor said gently

"I know" Rory choked "And it kills me Honor…to see him like that. Especially after everything he's done for me. It kills me that I can't do a thing for him" Rory cried, trying to hold back tears and miserably failing as they ran down her cheeks

"Oh honey…" Honor sighed and hugged her "he knows you're trying" she whispered soothingly

"It's not enough" Rory stated firmly "I need to try harder…he doesn't deserve to be in there"

"Of course he doesn't…and we will get him out. It's just going to take some time" she said, both to herself and to Rory



"Hi Logan" Honor said the next day, more calmly

Logan smiled at his sister "Hey, how are you?"

Honor shook her head, looking him straight in the eye, wanting to tell him she was fine. "You know I can't lie to you…" she said trying to lighten the situation

Logan nodded "Where's Josh?" he asked

"He's gone" She whispered miserably "I think…losing the baby was just too much for him" She tried to reason

Logan's face hardened and he shook his head firmly "Too much for _him?"_ he said sarcastically "Don't try to rationalize what he did…"

"Logan…I'm trying so hard not to blame him…" she said

"Why? Blame him…" Logan stated annoyed. He hated Josh at this moment…how do you do something like that? "Look Honor" He sighed when she looked down ashamed "It's not your fault either. But if I left Rory for something like this, I _know _you would come and smack me in the head with a frying pan"

Honor chuckled "It is my fault…I couldn't even keep my baby safe Logan. How could I blame him for hating me? _I_ hate me" She choked

"Stop it" Logan deadpanned "Its not…have you gone to talk to anybody?" he asked, not knowing how to help her

Honor shook her head "I'm not crazy Logan!" she snapped

"I know you're not. But please just try it…it might make you feel a lot better" he said softly "Try it…for me?"

"I hate you…" she whispered "You know I'd do anything for you…"

Logan smirked a little and nodded "I know my strengths" he joked

"How are you…" Honor asked

Logan laughed lightly "I'm okay" He nodded "getting used to it…"

"Don't get too comfortable. You'll be out before you know it" she responded

"I know" he said smiling "I trust you guys"

"I hope you know how many people really love you Logan…you've touched a lot of people. You're worst fear…growing up to be like Mitchum; you didn't even come close" Honor said, her eyes watering

"Hey…no crying in here okay?" He said with a smile "I have to go. Be strong Honor…you'll get through this" he added as they both stood up

"Bye Logan" Honor whispered as she hugged him tightly

"Talk to someone…promise?" he asked, not letting go of her just yet

Honor nodded "promise" she whispered, pulling back



"Damn Huntzberger…you have girl after girl coming to visit you everyday." His cellmate joked that night

Logan chuckled slightly "The blonde one's my sister" he said

"She never came before…" He mused

"I asked her not to" Logan said simply "Didn't want her seeing me like this"

"Well aren't you just Mr. Popular" he said chuckling

"So you never told me what you were in for" Logan asked, feeling comfortable enough to ask now

"Armed Robbery" he answered

"Like a bank?" Logan asked confused. Why the hell would he be in maximum security for armed robbery?

"A convenient store" The man answered sourly

"Wow" Logan mused shaking his head "Must have been one hell of a lawyer you had" He joked

"Son of a bitch set me up" he answered gruffly "What are your chances of getting out of here?" he asked

"A hell of a lot better now that Honor's involved" he chuckled knowing how determined his sister could be

"She's hot" his roommate answered

"That's my sister" Logan seethed "Hey man…no one said I was going after her! I'm behind closed bars for gods sake"

"She just had a miscarriage and her husband left her" Logan said, not knowing why he was sharing this with him but needed to tell someone.

"That's rough" He said with a nod



"Hey Ace…we any closer to getting out of here before I lose all of my appendages" He joked when he came out into the visiting room the next day with a black eye and a busted lip

Rory gasped and stood up, immediately fingering his eye gently "What happened?" she asked quietly

"We had a disagreement. You should see the other guy" He joked

"This isn't a joke Logan…you got stabbed! And now you're getting into fights…" she exclaimed strongly

"I know Rory…" he said annoyed, running a hand through his hair "But I have to write things off if I want to stay sane. So just drop it okay!" he snapped making her flinch.

"Sorry" She said timidly, removing her hand from his cheek

Logan sighed, he didn't mean to scare her "Ace…" he said softer this time "I'm sorry"

"Its fine" Rory nodded, swallowing thickly, looking everywhere but in his eyes

Logan enveloped her in a tight hug "No its not." He sighed softly "I know you're just worried. You're afraid of me aren't you?" he asked quietly into her hair

Rory shook her head against his shoulder "no" She whispered

"You are…" He said somewhat desperately "Maybe not in the sense that you're thinking…we're going to get through this. I promise" he whispered

Rory nodded "There's a preliminary hearing for your case a month from now. Meaning our PI and Mr. Daniels are going to present some evidence and the judge will decide whether they're going to take this to court again" she said

Logan grinned; pulling back "That's great Rory!" he said happily "How did you get one so fast…these things take months and months?"

Rory smiled "You know me…" she laughed "I can be persuasive"

"Thanks Ace" he said sincerely

"After all you've done for _me?_ Please don't thank me…I _love_ doing this" She said with a soft smile

"I didn't do anything for you Rory" he said shaking his head

"This is so not the time or place to list off everything you _have_ done…" she said "But I appreciate everything. Okay. So we have how much time?" she asked wanting to change the subject

"Just over an hour" Logan smirked "Let's just…sit" he suggested

Rory nodded and followed him to the table; sitting down beside him "Which one is your roommate?" she asked looking around at everyone else talking to their loved ones

Logan smirked "You mean _cellmate?_ And he's right there" he pointed to a table across the room

"He looks…" She trailed off not knowing how to word it

"Hot?" Logan provided with a shake of his head

"Yeah…" Rory said dreamily with a teasing smile "I'm kidding" she laughed afterwards "I was going to say decent"

Logan laughed "It seems weird. When I'm not with you, I have so much to say to you…but I never remember them when I actually see you"

Rory nodded "I know what you mean. I guess it's just not important" she said

"How's Honor?" He asked

"She's doing better…I think she went shopping with Steph today" Rory laughed

"And you passed up that opportunity!" Logan exclaimed

Rory made a sour face "You don't know me at all" She pouted

"I don know what I'm going to do about her Rory…" Logan said taking a deep breath "She's not showing it but she's an emotional wreck right now. I need to be out of here before her divorce goes through"

"We're trying Logan." Rory said softly

"I know. She's just not the smartest person when it comes to dealing with lawyers…she's…well she's like me. One tear from Josh and she'll hand everything over to him" He said sadly

"I'm there for her right?" Rory smiled "Don't worry about her. I got Mr. Daniels to drop another client….and I sent him over to Colin's dads firm. So he's picking up Honor's case" She said

"You're so incredible" Logan grinned "I love you"

"It's a gift" She said hotly laughing afterwards

Logan smiled, watching her laugh. "Are you happy?" He asked

The laughter died on Rory's face and she turned to look him in the eye "Never been happier" She stated

"Really" He asked doubtfully

"Don't start all that shit again Logan. I'm happy with you. I _love_ you" She said angrily

"Okay okay" he said trying to get her to calm down

"Are you not happy? Is _that_ why you keep asking?" She asked, her eyes starting to get misty

Logan smiled softly and shook his head "You are my life Ace" he answered gently wiping her eyes dry

"Are you sure? Because every time you ask me…it seems like you're giving up on us and I just can't anymore Logan. I'm happy, I'm ecstatic…just tell me if you're not happy…I'll do anything…don't give up on us Logan…don't" She choked, desperately trying to hold it together.

"Hey, whoa" Logan exclaimed softly, pulling her forward against his chest "I ask because I want you to be happy okay? I don't want you to feel like you're tied down to me just because you were with me when I got stuck in here. This is no life for you…me in jail? Conjugal visits?" He asked, trying to reason with her "You deserve better"

"Better? Are you serious?" She asked incredulously "There is no better than you Logan…no one even comes close" she said quietly

"We are so cheesy" Logan chuckled "Okay…I wasn't giving up on you Rory. I was just asking…"

"Besides I love being the girlfriend of a delinquent inmate…no one messes with me" she joked

Logan laughed "So tell me about your week" Logan sighed

"What about it? It was dull…well until Honor showed up" Rory said smiling "She tends to make things a lot more interesting"

Logan started laughing "Yes she does…"



A/N: Okay so I know I'm not giving you guys any answers…next chapter, you'll find out a couple things…so just sit tight. I know all the answers, it's just how I'm putting them together that's taking me a while…and I wanted to make it somewhat believable lol…read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Halo

Chapter 6: Halo

* * *

"Hey Rory, this will be quick, I just need these answers on record. I'm sure you've answered these a thousand times already" Mr. Weidman said at their next meeting

"Sure, ask away" Rory said with a shrug

"Okay, so were you with Logan the day Mitchum passed away?" He asked, turning on the tape recorder and setting it on the table

Rory nodded "Yes" she answered

"And you were with him the entire day?" he asked

"Yes"

"How and when did you find out about Mitchums death" he asked

"We got a phone call the next day from Shira at around 4 pm notifying us" She answered

"okay" he said "Do you have any reason to believe Logan Huntzberger in any way caused the death of Mitchum Huntzberger?" he asked

Rory shook her head "Not at all" she said strongly

"Did Logan have any…enemies? People that just didn't like him and would have the audacity to set something like this up?" he asked

Rory hesitated "I can think of two people…but…I don't want to falsely accuse them" She said nervously

Mr. Weidman smiled "This tape is strictly for my records Rory. If in the future I have the intention of using this towards evidence, I will surely ask your permission first" he said comfortingly

"Okay" She said, taking a deep breath "Shira Huntzberger, and Robert Chase" she said

"Shira? Logan's mother?" Mr. Weidman said surprised

"Shira and Robert are in…a relationship. And Robert and Logan never did get along" she said

He nodded "Okay, I think that's all I need for now. Thanks Rory…we'll be in touch"

Rory froze after he left. How the hell was she supposed to tell Logan that she accused his mother of murdering his father…sure he hated her but Rory could say she hated her mother until Cows could fly and she knew if he ever accused her of something like that she'd go ballistic. She couldn't not tell him right? I mean…she had to tell him, he'd find out sooner or later and she'd rather him find out from her. Sighing, she glanced at the clock…she still had another 4 hours before her visitation with Logan. At least today she would have double visitation. Finn was coming with her for the first half…and then she had a private visit scheduled with him as well. Mentally cursing herself for mentioning Shira's name she sighed, and stepped into the shower, hoping to wash away everything she was feeling at the moment.

"Hey Ace…Finn" Logan said with a smile as he came to sit at the table they were at.

"Mate" Finn greeted

"Hi" Rory said nervously, making him raise an eyebrow

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately

"Nothing" Rory said quickly "Just tired" she lied

"Just tell him already Love. He's going to be okay" Finn groaned, knowing that Rory was nervous about telling him what she told Mr. Weidman.

"Shut up Finn" Rory said with a glare "Not here"

Logan watched with a scowl "You guys…what the hell is going on" he demanded, not liking to be kept in the dark.

"Logan…please not here. I promise I'll tell you later" Rory pleaded "Just don't ruin this for me…"

Logan took a deep breath and sighed "Okay" he relented "You been taking care of my girl Finn?" he asked with a knowing smirk

Rory glared at both of them "You guys totally planned everything didn't you…evil!" She said annoyed "I cant believe you had him escort me back to my room from every class I had past five o clock!" Rory growled

Logan shrugged innocently "Sorry Ace…"

"no you're not. Oh and lets not even get started on the whole keeping tabs on my coffee…" She went on "And do you know Colin is a pain in the ass when he wants to be! He's persistent that one…"

"Ah yes, Colin…the only one that gives a damn for more than 5 minutes" Logan mused

"nice" Rory rolled her eyes "But seriously. I'm not 5 Logan…" she said softly

Finn shook his head "You'll always be 5 to me Love" he said fluttering his eyelashes at her

"Finn!" Rory said incredulously

"They just grow up so fast don't they Logan…" Finn said, pretending like he was tearing up

Logan frowned and shook his head "Too fast" he agreed

"You two are incorrigible. I knew this was a bad idea…seeing you two together" Rory groaned annoyed

"How's Colin?" Logan asked

"Still has a 10 foot pole up his ass as usual" Finn commented with a shrug

"He wouldn't be Colin if he didn't" Logan laughed watching Rory from the corner of his eye, laughing to himself as he saw her smile compassionately at him.

Rory watched Logan and Finn talk…they were talking like old times. Like none of this happened, it was good. She was afraid Logan would get depressed but he seemed to be doing okay. She smiled to herself, watching him interact with his best friend…it was nice to watch, she loved seeing him happy.

"Huntzberger!" They heard a guard shout and motion for him to go back.

"Alright bye Mate…Love, I'll be here to pick you up in 2 hours?" he asked with a knowing wink

"Shut up Finn" Rory said annoyed "And yes, that would be great. Thanks Finn…" She said

"Alright I'll see you later Finn…Rory, see you in 10 minutes" He said with a smirk and a wink of his own

"Men" Rory muttered as she followed Finn out. "Where are you going…car's that way" She asked Finn when he began following her to where the private rooms were.

Finn rolled his eyes "Rory…let me explain something to you. Hot girl, prison. Hot girl. All guys prison. Hot girl walking around alone at a maximum security all guys prison" Finn listed off "I'm not about to let you walk through this place alone with all these estrogen deprived criminals walking around" he said incredulously

"Aw Finny…you do care" Rory teased, looping an arm through his

"Love…be careful." He warned when he walked her into the building, shooting a glare at the guards that were eyeing her

Rory followed his vision and rolled her eyes "Don't worry…I can handle them. But if it makes you feel better, here just take my stuff…that way they don't have to go through it or anything." Rory said, taking off her jacket and giving her cell phone to him. Finn took her things and watched until she walked through the metal detectors and into the room he assumed Logan would be in before walking out to the car.

"Mind telling me what you look so fidgety about?" Logan asked, smiling when he saw her jump at the sound of his voice. Rory was lying on the bed, looking like she was in deep thought when they brought him in. She looked up at him and smiled, patting the spot next to her.

He laid down next to her and rested a hand on her stomach "What's up Ace?" he asked

Sighing, she covered the hand that was resting on her and gently took it in hers "I think I made a mistake today." She said guiltily

"what kind of mistake?" he asked calmly

"I had a meeting with Mr. Weidman today…and he wanted to ask me some questions, you know just for record purposes. And then the last question he asked me was if I had any thoughts of anyone who would want to do this to frame you or just anyone who you didn't get along with" she explained

"Okay" Logan said, not seeing how this was wrong "What did you say"

"I…well you don't have many enemies Logan. Not relevant ones anyways…except Robert" she said finally "And…I also mentioned Shira" she said quietly, waiting for his reaction, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt him remove his hand from hers. She sighed when a few moments later she felt his lips on hers as he gave her a quick peck, letting his lips linger for a bit before pulling back.

"Ace" He smiled "Its okay. You didn't accuse my mother of murder…you just gave someone facts alright? Its fine" He assured

"Yeah?" She asked quietly

"Yeah" he confirmed "why do you think I'd be bothered by this?"

She shrugged "She's your mother" She said simply "And I know that she's terrible…but you cant help who you care about"

Logan laughed "You know me too well Ace. But seriously, its fine"

"Good. I love you Logan…and hopefully our appeal will go through" She said softly, looking into his eyes

He nodded "Me too."

"To which part? To loving me or to the appeal?" She teased playfully

"To the appeal of course" he said with a serious face before breaking out into a grin "I love you too" he sighed afterwards as if he were really put out.

"Don't strain yourself" Rory glared playfully making Logan laugh

"So what is Finn doing while you're in here?" he asked curiously

"Probably trying to find a date for tonight" Rory answered with a grin

"Ah…He and Rosemary have another fight?" he groaned

Rory nodded "This time it was because he commented on Rosemary's new highlights…"

"Something bad?" Logan asked confused

Rory shook her head 'Just pointed out they were there which in turn led her to think that they looked fake…" she shrugged rolling her eyes

"They're made for each other" Logan chuckled

"Logan?" Rory asked softly

"Yeah Ace" he said, seeing she was serious

"Who do you think did it?" She asked, turning her head to look straight at him

Logans expression faltered for a minute before he replied "I honestly don't know" he said truthfully

"You want to know what were doing for Christmas?" Rory said on a lighter note

"Well…lets see what I'm doing, I'll be sitting in a cell with Mike, chewing on stale bread and listening to the guy next to me attempt to sing demonic Christmas carols which he wrote in his sleep apparently" he said amused

"No you wont" Rory said with a grin

"What?" he asked confused

"I got us a trailer…I invited Colin, Finn and a few other people…we have it for a while on Christmas" she said smiling

"How did you manage that?" he asked incredulously, unable to hide the huge grin that surfaced

"Mr. Daniels has some connections here" She said "Only draw back is no Christmas tree"

"I think i'll live without the tree Ace…thank you…but damn, I was looking forward to those carols" he said with a laugh

"So who's coming?" he asked

"Well I invited Colin, Finn, and Stephanie and obviously Honor…my moms coming because she simply refuses to miss an inmate Christmas" she said rolling her eyes "Who do you want to come?"

"That sounds good." He said nodding "If I think of anyone else, I'll let you know"

"Good" Rory confirmed happily "oh by the way he'll be asking for your statement at some point this week as well…" she remembered

He nodded "Sounds good. How's Honor?"

"She's hanging in there" Rory answered optimistically "I think the fac that Josh hasn't called at all isn't helping…"

"Well he wont if he knows what's good for him" Logan snapped

"Logan…" Rory smiled "Honor's gonna be fine. She just needs time"

"I know" he nodded "But she's my sister…I cant help but worry about her."

"I wish I had a big brother to worry about me" She teased

"You have me to worry about you Ace" he whispered leaning in to kiss her

"Even better" She mumbled against his lips

* * *

"Limo boy! Merry Christmas" Lorelai shouted as he entered the trailer

Grinning he looked around at all of his friends…it's the first time he had seen them together in a while. "Where's Rory?" he asked confused when he didn't see her

"Well, my lovely daughter should be arriving any moment…with your sister" Lorelai explained

"Mate, sit…apparently alcohol isn't allowed either but we managed to smuggle some good ol' fashioned eggnog in" Finn grinned

Logan laughed "I have regained faith in you Finn…" he said sitting down next to him on the couch

"Colin man…how have you been?" Logan asked

"Well I'm slightly bitter that you left me with this" he said teasingly pointing to Finn

Finn glared "Shut up Colin, you wouldn't be getting laid every other night if it weren't for me"

"I brought homemade cookies!" Lorelai squealed, the smile dropping from her face when everyone fell silent "What? They really are homemade…I just didn't make them at my home. Sookie" she relented

"Those are mine" Logan stated once he heard Sookie made them

"Looooooogan. I come bearing your sister" Rory sang as she entered the trailer

Logan grinned when he saw her, dressed in a green turtle neck, red jeans and a santa hat…she looked adorable. "Ace" he greeted giving her a quick kiss. "Honor" He said afterwards hugging her and kissing her on the cheek "How are you?"

Honor smiled "I'm doing better" she said

"Okay I know you're supposed to wait and all that, but present time" Lorelai shouted running to the other end of the room making everyone laugh and follow suit. "Wow…there are a lot of boxes" Logan commented

"yeah well…we forgive you since you obviously ddint have ample shopping time to get us a gift" Loreali teased haughtily

"Well I appreciate that" he laughed

"Okay Finn…you open first" Lorelai said handing him a box wrapped in shot glass wrapping paper. He carefully ripped it open to reveal a T-shirt that said "Will have sex for beer." Grinning he looked up at Lorelai "Its perfect. And so true"

Logan smiled watching everyone opening their gifts…this truly was the best Christmas he had ever had. He realized just how lucky he was. He threw an arm and Rory and pulled her closer causing her to smile up at him.

"Hey what's up?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder

He shook his head "Thanks Ace" he whispered kissing her forehead

"Don't get all mushy on me now" rory teased lightening things up "Come on, I got you something too"

"hush, you can use it when you get out" She said handing him a large box

"Finn" Logan called, grinning when Rory gasped as Finn handed her a box of her own.

"Logan" Rory gasped as she opened it

"You like it?" he asked

"I love it!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly "Where did you find the first edition of Menckins Chrestomathy!"

"I have my ways" he said simply "Look inside"

"what/"

"Inside Ace." He encouraged

"Too much Logan" Rory whispered as she opened the book and saw a beautiful diamond bracelet sitting inside of it.

"its not enough" He whispered back "Thank you for staying by my side"

"I love you" she said softly, taking one of his hands in hers

Logan smiled leaning his forehead down towards hers "I love you too crazy lady" he said before kissing her softly

"Enough with the mushy!" they both heard

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled back "Sorry mom" She said

"Logan, I just want you to know…" Lorelai started walking closer to them "That despite you being an inmate in a maximum security prison…" She teased "You're the best thing that ever happened to Rory" she finished sitting down next to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

Logans eyes softened as he looked at her "Thanks Lorelai" he said sincerely

Lorelai smiled "Well any man that buys my daughter a diamond bracelet that beautiful is a god in my eyes" she said lightening the mood a little

Logan laughed "I bought something for you as well" he said knowing what she was subtly implying

Lorelai gasped "You shouldn't have" She said in her best dainty voice as Finn handed her a box of her own

"you're like 4 mom" Rory laughed

Lorelai opened her box, gasping as she saw the contents "You bought us matching diamond bracelets?" she asked "you really are perfect" She said playfully while hugging him "Thank you Logan, its beautiful"

"one question" Logan said "How well are Richard and Emily taking the fact that you're spending Christmas in a trailer…with me" he inquired

Lorelai grinned "They're hysterical" She said proudly

"mom!" Rory exclaimed "That is not why we did it"

"Of course not. I wanted to see my little logie" she said in baby talk, pinching his cheeks

"Hands off" Rory ordered

"Aw Ace, no need to be jealous. You know I only have eyes for you" Logan smirked throwing an arm around her shoulders

"Yeah Rory, mommy already has her man"

"Where is Luke?" Rory asked

"Oh he's with Liz and TJ, we decided we'd do Christmas tomorrow" she said

"Lorelai you should have gone with them…" Logan protested

"And miss this? No way" She said sincerely

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been forever! I feel kind of horrible. I even had this chapter written but with everything going on, never posted it! I was reminded when i got a review from Mareen today! haha, So thank her for the update (for reminding me that this story wasnt forgotten lol!)

Anyways, please review...and i have most of the next chapter done :)


End file.
